Don't Stand So Close To Me
by SilverWolf K'Leshya
Summary: Fujitaka/Nadeshiko songfic


****

Don't Stand So Close To Me

(Love Isn't Always Easy)

Disclaimer 1: Song copyright of the Police

Disclaimer 2: Characters copyrighted to CLAMP, MADHOUSE, & TV TOKYO

Author's Note: *grin* This is SilverWolf again... with *gasp* a straight love fic! Oh... and

!!WARNING!! Contains slight lime!

One glance around the classroom. Attendance is done... everyone is here. Assignment's on the board, but one pair of eyes are on him. Watching hungrily. He blushes and keeps his eyes on the papers he's grading without actually seeing a single word on them. Those eyes, that look...

~

Young teacher the subject

Of schoolgirl fantasy

She wants him so badly

Knows what she wants to be

~

Classes are out for lunch. He is just sitting there. Head buried in his hands. A sound before him makes him look up. She's standing in front there with a box lunch in her hand. She holds his eyes with hers, then leaves at the call of her friends. As she passes through the door, he falls back in his chair. He couldn't stand it anymore. It just wasn't right. He stares at the box lunch and rubs his eyes.

She's standing just outside the slightly open door. Her friend is quite anxious. Convinced she wants her more. Her eyes take in all that he does. As he puts on his glasses, she hungers for more. When he opens up the box, she sees him smile. Turning, so slowly . . . he caught her eye. She leaves then, and walks out, in a daze. Her friend is so angry, and caught up in haze.

~

Inside her there's longing

This girl's an open page

Book marking, she's so close now

This girl is half age

~

She sits there, just writing. Her friend thinks it's not fair. It's late now; 8:30. She let's down long, black hair. She knows that he's watching and she just lets him stare. She writes down her answers to his unasked questionnaire. Her diary pleads her longing. He knows she wants him bad. He slips on his jacket and walks out, briefcase in hand. She stands up so quickly, he starts to shy back. She whispers that she knows just what he needs. She slides her hands up his and soothes his mild aches. He sighs; then he jumps back, thinking she's almost half his age. His briefcase goes flying, they're papers everywhere. She helps his gather them up. Lithe touches, they linger. He gets up and quickly picks up his abused case. She sidles beside him. This girl is on a chase!

~

Don't stand so close to me

~

He steps away from her and she looks on in despair. It was getting much harder to find out if he did care.

~

Her friends are so jealous

You know how bad girls get

Sometimes it's not that easy

To be the teacher's pet

~

Her friend is now crying. Knows she just lost her love. She's sorry, but she loves her not enough. Her friend is dejected and thinks it's all his fault. He stole her, he took her, it was all rubbed in salt. She held her, but told her, he _is_ what she wants. She's hooked now, obsession. He makes her go all wild.

He's at school, so late now, not sure just quite why. It's dark out. It's quiet. Footsteps come down the hall. He tries to keep calmer. She wouldn't make him fall. He blushes as she smiles up and offers to help him out. She's helpful, a good student. He smiles and says okay. He's putting his books up on a brand new case. She gets on a chair now, to stack the highest shelf. Unbalanced, she falls off. He holds her easily. She's cradled in his arms, she feels the heat from him. Forbidden. It's not right. He thinks as he catches her. One second, no less time. Her lips are over his. It's sweetness, it's sugar, it's simply timeless bliss. He responds, so slightly. Her body's trembling. He breaks it, and sets her down. She still hungers for more. He's so tempted, so close but simply turns away. Says they're done . . . picks up his keys to run. He drives off, she's crying. His promises undone.

~

Temptation, frustration

So bad it makes him cry

Wet bus stop, she's waiting

His car is warm and dry

~

That night, he's restless. Can think of nothing else. Her smooth skin, her tresses . . . his longing makes him cry. He's a teacher, surely it wasn't worth a try. He's so tempted, she's so charming . . . to himself he can't lie. He tosses, he turns. He keeps feeling her lips on his; like burns.

Next morning, it's gray out. He passes by her house. It's pouring, she's waiting. He simply stops the car. She gets in, he's edgy and scared half to death. They pull into school, she pats him on the leg. She leaves then, he's hurting. It just wasn't right. So close then, so tempting, he wants to sob and sob.

~

Don't stand so close to me

~

He sees her, he stumbles. She comes and helps him up. She lingers, just waiting, a little too long. He is a total mess. To thank her, he thought to himself. He takes her to dinner. She is a total joy. It makes it much harder not to be her toy.

~

Loose talk in the classroom

To hurt they try and try

Strong words in the staff room

The accusations fly.

~

Three weeks now, since they've been out. You know how students like to shout. She's angry . . . that's _not_ what it's about. They say she's not a model, they try to make her cry. He's angry. They tell him that it's just isn't right. He's sorry, that was just one night. He leaves now, he's weighted. They'll let him stay. He can't see her, can't meet her. It's driving him insane. She seeks him, she needs him, one kiss is not enough.

~

It's no use

He sees her

He starts to shake, he starts to cough

Just like the old man in that book by Nabokov

~

He's walking by her house, it's late at night. She's outside and sees him. She walks in step with him. They reach his street now. He's started trembling. He leans back on his door. She's hurting, he knows that. He simply sighs. He opens his door and leads her through the house. She's silent. She's hopeful. She knows he wants her more.

He holds her, they kiss now. It's all a simple thing. They're suddenly at the bed now. He pauses. She growls and pushes him in. He falls back and takes her down with him. They kiss. It's all passion. There's heat in the air. He stops her. He wants to make sure that it's all clear. She slides down his body. Unbuttoning the way. She leans back and slips off her too hot cotton shirt. He pulls her back to him. They're caught up in the flames. Neither is thinking about all the blames. He's over, she's under. He slips off her skirt. She fumbles and he laughs and laughs with mirth. Those buttons, he told her, are such a total pain. He slips off his pants now. She bites her lips in vain. It's tender, he's loving. Gives everything she wants. She's lusty and careful. They could go on and on. He lingers. Runs his hands through her hair. She wants him so badly. But does she even dare. He chuckles and fills her up with glee. She's so glad. This time he won't just flee. Wet kisses. Light biting. He still desires her. She giggles. He's tickling. She plays on and on. Touches and brushes him there. She loves it when he is all still and calm. She does things, imagine, that just makes him stare. He's older, but she's not the one learning here.

It's calmed down. She's letting him take a breath. He smiles and responds to her threat. It's late night or morning. Neither is keeping track. She wakes up. He's standing by the windows, opened just a crack. She pulls him back to bed. Are you sure you want this, is what he said. She nodded and kissed him on the head. Don't worry she told him. This will all be fine. Believe in our love. There is no other line. She holds him, they rest now. Things have come to pass. At the wedding, even her friend knows that it was meant to last.

~

Don't stand so close to me

~

FINIS

Author's note: ^_~v Hi there! I'm SilverWolf and in case you haven't guessed: This story is about Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. Its a rhythmic story and was told because my friend Kel thought it'd be a good story. *grin* She was right! It's quite odd, but if you have comments please send them to silverwolf_55444@yahoo.com

Dedication: This is to unrequited love. It's a heady drink!

© Shalini 'SilverWolf' Latchman/2001


End file.
